A Quick Bite
by the Twilight Goddess
Summary: Angela Mason has been sick at the sight of blood for as long as she can remember.Pretty bad for a vamp huh? Well when she finds a sexy doctor tied to her bed she might just have to have a Quick Bite. Dr. Ben Avory just wanted a vacation but now hes tied t


Hi! This is my first fanfic , well on this account anyway but I hope you enjoy it.Now I his story and the series I will be working on are based off of the Argeneau Novels, if you haven't read them I sudjest you do.So I hope you enjoy.Review if you have a problem with something don't flame because you have nothin better to do...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Argeneau novels, some characters may not appear in this story

Profile: Esme Mason: Wife of John Mason(died in a fire).Mother of four.Age- 713, long auburn hair and silver blue eyes.

Edward Mason- First son of Esme and John.Age-612. Messy bronz hair and silver green eyes.Head of Mason enterprises

Jasper Mason-Seond son of Esme and John.Age-492. Blonde hair and blue silver eyes.Actor/ Writer.

Micheal Mason- third son of John and Esme.Age-312. Messy blonde hair and blue silver eyes.Game Maker.

Angela Mason- First Daughter and Last child of Esme and John.Long Auburn hair and Green eyes.Workes at a shelter.Age- 221.

Charles Mason- Twin brother of John Mason.Age-3,000. Tall dark haired and silver eyes

A Quick Bite Angela and Ben Fanfic

Why: because they are such a cute couple and not many write about them.

Chapter 1

Ben Avory sighed as he ran a hand throught his short brown hair.He was so glad he had taken his vacation.It had been so long he didn't even remeber the last time he took his vacation!  
Sighing again and taking a look at his scheduale, he was relieved to find his last patient had actually been his last."Mrs.Calin." he called to his secretary.She rushed in."Yes Mr.Avory?" She asked.  
The blonde clearly had just been doing somthing no work related.Shaking his head mentally he sighed.'I am leaving now for my vacaion.All appointments are to be made a week after I return."

He said firmly."Yes sir." she answered and smothed her skirt."May I ask where your going sir?" she said curiously.He grinned."Yes I am going to Cancun for a couple of weeks." The blonde claped.'Oh sir that sounds wonerful I hope you can relax a little.'' she said before excusing herself.Ben nodded as she left and stood stretching.

Being a threpist, he had no reason to stand often and liked to stretch his legs whenever possible.Groaning as his phone rang as he reached for his coat he fliped the cell phone and said." Hello dearest sister."There was a click and he new she sucked her teeth.'Well don't you sound happy to here from me." A playful pout odvious in the tone."Mary is it posible to call me in maybe I don't know four weeks?" he asked hopfully.There was a laugh.'And why would I do that?" Ben sighed and muttered.'Of course not.'

"Actually their was a reason I called you." "And that would be?"There was another click."Oh don't be like that I was wondering if you might come over I was planning a small dinner party, nothin big"  
Ben rolled his eyes.'By not big you mean Me, Jason, and a couple single women." he said dryly.His sister had been trying to get him to find someone since she married her husband Jason."Aw come on little brother." she whined into the phone.Sighing he said.'I can't because I have to catch a plane." That caught her interest.Much to his dismay."Oh where are you going?" Sighing knowing she wouldn't give up unless he let lose alittle bit of information.

Retrieving his briefcase and coat he made his way out the door as he waved to Mrs.Calin."Cancun" he stated simply."Really, oh you must bring somthing back for me maybe you'll find a nice girl on the way." That was enough for Ben."Yes Yes I'll try to bring somthing back, now good bye." he said.Seeing the elevator was about to close and their was a women inside he ran his briefcase knocking against is legs."Wait!Hold the elevator!" he cried despretly.Lucky for him the women stoped it.'Thank you." he breathed smiling.She smiled and nodded.

He took a moment to look at the women.She was beautiful he'd give her that.Long Bronze hair, in a elgant bun and blueish eyes.Her figure was tall and slender and she looked to be only about 30.She wore a white blouse and a black skirt and heels.Shaking himself mentally he glanced at his watch hopefully he had enough time to catch his flight.'What floor?" the women asked.He blushed realizing sh must have asked more than once."Er..parking if you please." nodding and giving him a secretive smile she pressed the button.Staying silent and listening to that god awful music they were playing he was greatful when the bell rang and the elevator open.But as he moved to get out hefound he couldn't.

"Whats happening!" he panicked as he sen the women get out and he followed her.'Whats going on?! I'm dreamin right!?This has to be a drea I fell asleep in my office.' Then he mentally slapped himself.'Oh Ben get a grip.' he scolded.'There is a pefectly good reason for this, you just haven't figued it out." When he finally stoped he was in front of a very expensive sports car.Adimiring it he menatlly whislted.'That would have been a pretty penny spent on it.' he said staring into the gleamin red paint.Suddenly of his body's own accord he open the trunck and climbed in.'You've got to be kidding me." he groaned, mentally as he heard the engine roar to life his only thought was how he was going to miss his plane.

Relaxing he sighed.'Well I guess we'll see where this goes.' he sighed.

-  
so what do you think? And yes the bronze haired women was infact esme.You'll see what she does with him and why I think this is a perfec part for angela and Ben, besides no one really gets into their relationship so yeah, and no I do not have the ating wrong their will be lemons, but later much later now tell me what you think. 


End file.
